


Metaphor

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [36]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: 30 day fanfic challenge, Angst, F/M, Malachor V, One-Sided Darth Sion/Female Jedi Exile, Videogame: Knights of the Old Republic II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Some people express their feelings through metaphors. Sion expresses his through hate.





	Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“Why are you really doing this?”

  
Sion can’t help but falter. It’s not often that a Jedi actually makes him feel that way, but the way the Exile, Arawn Sinn, asks the question, he wonders how to phrase it. He hasn’t experienced these feelings in far too long. And yet with this Exile, this Jedi…

  
How does he even begin to explain it? And Sion knows. Some people explain things through metaphors. Sion expresses things through hate.

  
“You and her are alike,” he says, feeling a renewed sort of rage for a moment remembering Kreia, “Yet different in all the ways that matter, and I hate you as I hate her…”


End file.
